The Legends of Olympus
by Heroes12
Summary: A new age has begun. The world will enter a time of death and fear. Millions upon millions will die when a new threat arises. Is all hope lost? Percy is broken and alone. He has been that way for a long time, can he still become the hero so many know he is. / This story is not for the faint of heart. Warning - This is rated T for violence, swearing, and sexual references. Enjoy!


**~ Third Person (Point of View)**

The Earth was in a different age now. It was an age that was far different than any previous one.

It's was over 50 years since the war with Gaea. The demigods were successful then. The legendary seven stopped Gaea and the two demigod camps came together in peace. After the war came a time of peace and prosperity. Demigods finally lived in a time they no longer had to fear about their own safety. They went to school, followed their dreams, and started a life outside of the world of their mythological one. This time of peace and happiness would not last long.

For the great Earth has a long and dark history, but it was about to become the darkest and most dangerous of times.

The world went through a sudden, devastating change. Nobody can explain how it really happened, but the world was sent back to the dark ages. A time of fear and death.

Percy remembers the day like it was yesterday, and it would become a day that would haunt Percy for the rest of his life. 

_He and Annabeth were out on a date in a burger shop in the middle of downtown New York Manhattan. They were waiting an awfully long time for their food to come out; the restaurant seemed to be having problems in the kitchen with the electric grill. Percy stared deep into Annabeth's eyes across the table. She was talking about some dome structure she wanted to draw the blueprints to for a new design she had on her mind. He zoned out quite some time ago. Now he just smiled and nodded like he was listening, but all he could think about were her beautiful grey eyes. _

_His stomach started rumbling and he anxiously awaited his cheese burger as he took a sip out of a coke can. Annabeth grinned at him._

"_Hungry are we."_

_He grinned back at her. "What is taking them so long? I feel like I could eat a horse right now."_

_She laughed at his comment, "Don't let Blackjack hear you say that." Just as she said that the small light above their table flickered for a second before coming back on with a dim humming noise. _

"_They're having a lot of problems with this place tonight, aren't they?"_

_"Oh be patient," She said to Percy before leaning in and placing a short, soft kiss on his mouth effectively shutting him up._

_The waiter walks over to the table to apologize to them for the long wait. There were only three tables occupied at the restaurant, so it didn't really make sense that the wait was so long. One table near the door was a young couple holding hands and talking in low voices, every once in a while leaning in giving each other a kiss. Another was two older guys with scruffy beards and smelly clothes. This pair was loud and obnoxious, and they kept yelling for their food and cheering for their team at the end of a football game. Ohio state was about to close a winning game with Florida state. They have clearly been drinking all day from the way they act. Percy glared at them as the older men yelled and harassed the waiter as she passed by their table getting a slap on her bottom in the process._

_Annabeth kick his shins under the table, getting his attention back to her. He thought she was going to yell at him for outright glaring at the men, but instead she was staring at, what he thought was another television by the other side of the restaurant. He turned to see what she was watching, but found no other TV. _

"What_?" He turned back at her, but she was still staring._

"_Outside look," He turned back and looked out the window. Outside everything was going dark. Shop lights, signs and even driving cars were shutting down and turning off. Annabeth stood up and silently walked to the window looking out. Percy noticed the other couple by the door nervously looking around. Suddenly the power in the restaurant turned off. The drunken men started yelling about the end of the football game they were missing. _

_Percy pushed himself away from the table and stood up. He took one step toward Annabeth before the ground started shaking beneath his feet. He stopped moving and looked down toward the wooden floor. Glass cups and other objects started falling to the ground smashing into a thousand pieces followed by dust falling from the ceiling. It only lasted for a few moments then everything went silent and dark. _

_Percy could barely see anything, but he could make out Annabeth turning back to look at him. The couple at the table had their cell phones out attempting to call someone I assume. _

"_Was that just an earthquake?!" The one older drunk man stumbled out of his seat in surprise. _

_Percy briefly noticed the couple by the door saying that their phones weren't working, and they wouldn't even turn on. The manager comes out of the kitchen and announced that they everyone needs to head home for the night, and that the kitchen is closed. _

_That's when everything got worse. _

_The TV flickered back on, but the football game was no longer on. A masked figure stood in the blurry static of the screen. The figure spoke in a deep rumbling voice, "Humans," the masked figure spoke in a voice that sounded as if it came from a man. Everyone is now staring at the glow of the television in confusion. "You are not alone in this universe. There are others out there. Others civilization far older, more advanced and much more powerful than yours do exist." He pauses and a one of his hands reach up to the mast on his face. He pulls the cloth mask over his face slowly. _

_The waitress gives a cry of shock and backs up into an open table falling into a seat. _

_The man on the screen has completely revealed his face. He was deathly pale with bright red eyes. Small horns stick out of his bald white head, and he had no nose except for two slits like a snake. When he opened his mouth to speak you could see it looked like his teeth have been filed into fangs. Percy did not think that this is what an alien would look like, but his entire form radiated hate._

"_We have come to ask a favor of you. There are real demigods and mythological species amongst you. They had their own gods like you have yours. Greek and Roman monsters, creatures, half-god, and beast alike may be watching beside you as I speak. The Gods, Goddesses, Titans and other immortal beings have already been eradicated. Now they can no longer use their power against you and create there scum of children. Those immortals thought themselves better than you, like humans were ants to be stepped on. Their children are no different. Demigods they call themselves; half human, half god. But really they are only filthy scum that needs to be disposed of." He pauses for effect._

_I look at Annabeth. She looks back with a face full of fear and worry._

_What does he mean? The Gods have already been eradicated?!_

_Everyone started talking in low whispers; "Is this some kind of joke?", "Demigods did he say?", "What the hell!"._

_The alien continued, "We ask that you humans help us in our search for these demigods. I have my warriors searching your world for them. You humans will be left alone, and unharmed if you cooperate with us. We are not here for you or your planet, just these demigods. I want them all; dead or alive. And we will not leave your planet until we succeed. As a warning that we are not to be messed with, and that you will not betray my trust, I have put you back thousands of years in your technology advancements." _

_The others in the room were murmuring with fear. Was this the end of the life they knew?_

"_To help you with our search I will provide names and photos of these demigods. They will be posted in every populated place among your lands. We have already taken their two camps that we found. Some escaped, and some are elsewhere, but most are already dead." He turned and walked backwards. The alien stepped to the side revealing the form of Hazel. _

_Annabeth gasped, and covered her mouth. Tears glistening in her eyes. Percy could only watch in horror as the alien roughly grabbed Hazel's hair and pulled her head up so her face was in full view of the camera. _

_Hazel was bound to a chair and crying. She was quivering with fear as the alien ran his pale hand along her cheek. _

"_You see," His deep raspy voice spoke. "These demigods look no different than you, and I want them all gone." Before Percy could do anything, the alien grasped Hazels chin in one hand and top of her head in in other then snapped her neck. Her head bobbed to the side lifeless. _

_Percy was frozen with shock. He barely heard any of the screams and gasped that came from the others in the room._

_Annabeth fell to her knees and was sobbing profusely. "No," she choked out._

_The alien looked back at the screen and smiled his filled teeth at them. "This is where I leave you. Do not betray me." The screen went black then pictures started flashing on the screen. _

_Percy turned from the screen not wanting to watch anymore. He ran to Annabeth and pulled her off the ground into his arms tightly. _

"_Percy," she sobbed into his chest. "What… What do we do?" _

_Percy himself was glistening with tears, but he stayed strong for Annabeth. "Shh, we will think of something. First we need to get out of here and find the others, okay?"_

_Percy heard shuffling behind him._

"_It's them, look."_

"_Oh my god."_

_Percy turned and saw everyone in the restaurant staring at him and Annabeth. On the screen were two images of him and Annabeth. There was a caption above it reading, 'Highly dangerous Greek demigod leaders.' _

_The couple at the door backed into a corner away from them in fear._

"_Let's grab them," the one drunk shouted as he got up and half charged half stumbled over. _

_Percy only had his sword anaklusmos on him in pen form as his only weapon. That was celestial bronze so that would be no help. Percy pushed Annabeth behind him as he turned his body around to face the men. _

_The first man was about to swing a slow punch at Percy, so he kicked out with his foot planting it into the gut of the man. The man was lifted off the ground with the sound of wind being knocked out of him and he flew back onto a wooden table breaking it clean in two. The other slightly heavier man was right behind the other. In one motion from his kick, Percy turned and planted his foot on the ground as he grabbed a wooden chair off the ground and swung it up and across the man's chest. There was a grunt from the man as the chair shattered in a shower of splinters going everywhere. The man fell to the ground. Percy was ready for the next attack, but it seemed everyone else in the restaurant was backing away in fear. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran from the restaurant into the streets of New York._

_They ran out into the streets of New York. It was in chaos. People were running with fear trying to reach their loved ones. Others were taking advantage of the black out to steal and plunder for goods. Percy turned into an alleyway as a man kicks a door in across the street to a shop. At the end of the alley was a fence twenty feet high. They stopped and turned back in the intention of finding another way, but in their path was blocked by a large figure in a long black trench coat. They stopped dead in their tracks and stared into the pale face of the man. _

_His blood red eyes looked back at them as he grinned a pointy grin. "Hello Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. It is time for you to die." _

"_Over the fence… we need to get over the fence Percy!" Annabeth grabbed him as he took a step toward the alien. She pulled him back and they started climbing as the alien grinned and watched them. They quickly made it over and landed on the other side. They ran around the bend coming face to face with another alien standing in their way. _

_There was a red door to their left. It was there only other option than facing the aliens. "Annabeth the door, run." They ran for it and the alien laughed. _

_Up three flights of stairs they turned into a hall. Sprinting as fast as they could run to the other end and turning down another hall. They were in an old abandoned apartment building that hasn't had a good cleaning in what it looked like over 10 years. Percy and Annabeth entered a room and slammed the door behind them. They fell into the room and gasped for breath._

"_Do… Do you think we lost them," Annabeth whispered through heavy breaths. _

"_I don't know." Percy pulled his pen out just in case. He wasn't sure if the blade would affect the aliens at all but it was all he had other than his powers. _

_They waited as quiet as they could. It felt like forever, and it seems as if they lost them._

_Bang!_

_The door flew off its hinges hitting the wall across from it. One alien entered and grinned over at Percy and Annabeth. _

"_This is the end of the line," The alien walked over to them. "You die here."_

_The other alien broke through the wall right behind them not five feet away. Annabeth screamed in terror. _

_Percy did the only thing he could think of and reach out with his powers to the water running through the pipes in the ground. The ground beneath the closest alien exploded and he flew to the ceiling smashing his head off it then crashed back to the ground stunned. The other alien stopped when Percy turned the water on him. Percy thought that he had won and the alien was stopping out of fear, but instead the alien started speaking in a strange language. It was a dark language full power making Percy and Annabeth shiver with fear. The words he spoke seemed to echo out of the alien's mouth loader than they should have been. Suddenly Percy lost control of the water, and it fell to the floor with a splash. Stunned Percy stared at his hands in astonishment. _

_What the hell, Percy thought. The alien took his powers over water away._

_Fear began to creep its way back up Percy's back making him quiver with confidence loss._

_Without his powers they needed to fight and kill this alien before the other could get back up._

_He and Annabeth charged the alien standing up. Annabeth went low and slid on her knees past the alien slicing out with her knife across his leg. The alien grunted, but stayed standing strong. Percy, thankful that the celestial bronze of Annabeth's dagger could inflict damage on the alien, attack with new found confidence. He slashed his sword in an overhead strike, but was met by a pale white hand grasping his wrist with incredible speed. Percy couldn't move. _

_Percy was shocked with the strength of the alien. Being half god, he had incredible strength and speed. He could easily fight a handful of grown men as if they were young children, but this alien was far stronger than he was. And seemed to be much faster as well. It was like all the years of training and battled hardened reflexes Percy had were no match for the alien. _

_The alien roughly twisted his arm resulting in a loud snap. Percy screamed as his arm erupted in excruciating pain._

_He somehow still managed to clutch the sword in his hand, but his arm was bent at an impossible angle right above his wrist. Percy could do nothing but scream in pain as the alien stood grinning at him. Percy clawed with his other hand at the iron grasp his captor had around his broken wrist, but it was useless. The aliens grasp was too strong, it was unmovable. Hopeless._

_Percy heard Annabeth yell right behind the alien followed by a grunt from the alien. He still didn't let go of Percy though; the aliens eyes locked onto Percy's as if telling him that he is about to die. The aliens face went from grinning to anger quickly as Annabeth tried to force the knife further into the strong leathery back of the alien. _

_Quicker than possible the alien whipped his body around to the side so fast that the knife was torn from Annabeth's grip. Percy was whipped around with the alien as he made a spin at incredible speeds. Percy was disoriented and could see nothing but a blur for a second. There was a faint grunt sound when the alien stopped his spin. Percy's vision slowly returned and what he saw would break him. _

_Annabeth stood with her hands still above her head like she still had the knife in her hand. She was now staring downward to her stomach that Percy's blade was sticking all the way through her body. Blood started pouring from the wound. Percy realized what he had unintentionally done by maintaining his grip on the blade and let go in shock. Percy gasped and stared at the blade in realization as the arm of the alien finally let go of his wrist and slammed into his side sending him flying back several yards. _

_Percy knew several ribs of his were also broken now, but he didn't feel them. He landed on his back and slid a bit back all the while staring at Annabeth. She fell to her knee's clutching the blade buried deep into her gut. _

'_No.'_

'_No no NOO! I couldn't have, I didn't mean to?!' Percy thought._

_The alien reached down and tore the blade roughly out of her stomach with a squirt of blood. She grunted and reached out to Percy with her blood covered hands. They met eyes one last time; her stormy grey ones to his ocean green ones. Then she fell backwards to the ground with a thud, lifeless._

**~P (Percy point of view)**

That was 54 years ago.

I can still see the shock in Annabeth's eyes as she stared at the blade protruding from her. It is an image that was buried so deep into my mind that I would likely never forget.

I have nothing to remember her by, not a picture, or even some token. But I can still remember the color of her stormy eyes, the beautiful sound of her laugh, and the feel of her soft gentle lips upon mine. Then she was taken from me. Murdered, and it was my fault.

I was the reason she died that day. The reason why I had to watch the life leave her eyes.

It should have been me instead. I still feel the pain of loss to this day. It's the worst pain I have ever experienced. Worse than Tartarus, worse than the Styx itself. It felt like my heart would explode, and I wanted to die, but that would be too easy of a punishment. I made myself live with the memories that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Which would end up being a very long time.

Something else happened that day. The Gods must have given us demigods' one last chance at life before they were destroyed, immortality. We still can die, but we will never age or become sick of any kind. After all these years I still look the same as I did the day she died. Gods I miss her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I will never forget her. The pain has dulled over the long years, but it has always been there. Not a day has passed where I have not thought of her; her beautiful stormy grey eyes as she stared at me, her long flowing blonde hair that felt like silk through my fingers, her soft, tan, flawless skin so warm against mine, the first time she whispered 'I love you' against my lips. Tears fell from my empty eyes. I was broken now; there was nothing left to fight for, nothing left to live for.

Everyone I love or cared about was either dead or long gone. I am all alone in this hell of a world.

I don't really remember how I made it out of their alive. I remember an alien picking me up by the scruff of my neck to kill me. I was about to die, but I didn't care. My chest had erupted in agony. It felt like I was choking on my own heart. She was dead. It can't be. She lived a live full of war and death. It wasn't fair, why did she have to live a life of pain and sadness. Then she finally lived in a time of peace after the wars ended. She was happy and was living the life she deserved. Then her life was taken from her, before she could follow her dreams. Slowly the pain and sadness I felt broke me. I felt anger and hurt. My mind went blank from overdrive. A long piercing shriek of agony tore from my throat, and shook me to my core. The building started to shake and crumble around us. Everything exploded around me. The next thing I remember was waking up floating in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean hundreds of miles out at sea.

I can't explain what happened, but that day will haunt me forever.

I don't know how many of us we lost that day, but it had to be high. They found us so fast that day, even our camps have been destroyed. The humans for a while helped the aliens out of fear. They knew deep down that us demigods were good innocent people, but they turned a blind eye for the sake of their survival and their families survival.

Eventually the humans realized that the aliens were false. That they could not trust them, and that the aliens were using them to accomplish their own goals. The aliens invaded the world and took over control. Humans were left alive for the most part if they didn't get in the way of the aliens. There are stories told of humans standing up to the great aliens, but it always ended the same. Human blood spilt, and lots of it.

There was the sort of humans that tried helping the aliens in whatever way they could to hunt us down to this day. They were the criminals, and scum of humans that loved death called 'Peace Keepers'. They probably thought that if they helped the aliens in finding us then they would be granted power and wealth in this new world. Most humans though would just hide when they knew a demigod was near, attempting to stay out of it. Those humans just wanted this world to go back the way it was before.

I don't know how many demigods are even still out there. I haven't seen one for 53 years. Since I had to watch Annabeth die on that fateful day. Yes I have seen demigods on the TV before, but that was only during the executions of the captured demigods. I only watched to get a glimpse of who was captured and about to die.

The list of names of executed demigods goes on and on; Will, Clarisse, Katie, the Stools, Malcolm, Rachel, Dakota, Chiron, Clovis, Drew, Gwen, Lee, Pollux, Nyssa, and so many others.

The executions on TV and the announcement from the alien general that first appeared in that small restaurant so many years ago were the only source of technology used. There was some human technology that was turned back on by the aliens, but it was all monitored by the aliens. Like the aliens had opened transportation busses to transport humans to do work that they deemed necessary. Nothing else would work though; Cars, lights, phones, computers, or other television. People have found ways to turn on technology and use it, but it wasn't long before they were found out. Attempting to use technology was forbidden, punishment of death. Guns and weapons still worked, but no one was allowed to own or use one. Humans would be humans though, and still found ways to acquire different firearms.

That is where a big source of people for executions came from. People getting caught shooting a pistol or something. There were the smart ones who just hid their guns for if they ever needed to protect their self in a life death situation.

I had a pistol myself. It was small and all black, and I kept it in the waist of my pants by the small of my back. I found it in a building that looked like it had been trashed and the family that lived there was murdered.

Right now I was traveling north from Florida. I'm not sure what my destination is; maybe somewhere quiet for a while. I can never stay somewhere for too long. They will eventually find me if I don't stay hidden and on the move. That's how my life goes now. I would find somewhere to live. Create a new identity, change my look, and forge myself some new documents. I would stay there for several months then move on and pick somewhere else. I would never stay somewhere for more than 6 months. That was my limit, and most of the time I am gone within 3. I just get nervous and feel like they will find me so I move on.

That is how life is now. There is no resistance; no fighting back. They already won. The planet was theirs. They are still saying the same thing; 'we will leave your planet when we have captured and killed every last demigod there is.' Most everyone knows that it's all a lie. They wanted demigods gone for a different reason, but there are still those humans out there with hope. Hope that one day they would have their world back, and live in peace.

I am currently traveling on a path through woods on my black horse. I named him Onyx meaning 'black gemstone' after an old friend Blackjack. My Pegasus Blackjack, he disappeared with everything else. The magic that the aliens put on this world destroyed everything mythological. My theory is that the magic couldn't affect demigods since we were only half mythological, and the other half human. Either way the aliens were doing a damn good job to finish us off.

I tented to stay off main roads and larger villages. It made me feel safer, there weren't as many eyes. My and Onyx were traveling with everything that I owned. It wasn't much; some spare clothes, a little food, my money bag which was a little light now, my gun, a few small weapons and my sword Anaklusmos. The weapon that killed Annabeth. It would still appear on me somehow no matter how many times I have tried to dispose of the… the 'murdering sword.' The sword once was held dearly to me, and saved my life several times, but now I hate it. The last life it took was the love of my life. I could never use it again, I never wanted to. I tried so many different ways to destroy or get rid of it, but it always would appear to me again.

I kept to my thoughts as I passed an old abandoned fort that some kids must have made a long time ago. There was a sign nailed to the crooked door reading 'Welcome to Ohio.' Wow I made pretty good time. It only took me about a week on Onyx to get from Florida to Ohio.

I stopped for to camp out for the night. Onyx needed some well-deserved rest and there seemed to be a farm through the outskirts of the woods. Maybe I could scrounge up some hay for him. I made camp at the little abandoned shack leaving Onyx to his own desires. A fire wasn't necessary tonight. It was the end of summer, but still plenty warm out.

Inside the fort was a small, but comfortable. It had no roof, but I didn't mind. Lying down on the soft dirt, I used my pack as a pillow and stared up at the night sky. The stars were beautiful. I could stare at them for hours at a time, and could name every constellation up there. Annabeth taught me all of them. Some of her brains must have rubbed off on me when we dated so many years ago because back then when she taught me all them I was more focused on her beautiful shining eyes and the soft sound of her voice than the constellations. I rolled to the side dispelling the thoughts of Annabeth from my mind before the pain could come.

Morning came too soon. The bright sun blaring at me from the open roof of the fort. I sat up and grabbed my bag removing a protein bar. It was expired by a couple of years, but I was too hungry to care. The granola and chocolate chips of the bar tasted like heaven in my mouth.

I idly looked around the shack as I chewed on a mouthful of granola. There was an old radio in the corner torn apart. Some kids probably brought it to this fort trying to get it too work again with no success.

After finishing with my unfulfilling breakfast I got up and we continued on our journey. Figuring that this place was not as populated because it was mostly farm land, I took to the overgrown roads with Onyx. After a couple of hours of riding we passed another set of signs. This time they were still attached to the metal pools. One had pictures of restaurants and gas stations. Neither of which would still be running. The other sign read 'Applewood Ohio turn in 5 miles' then below it, 'Population 2500.' It would be perfect, so in 5 miles I took the exit to the small town of Applewood.

"Almost there boy, almost there." I gave Onyx a pat on the neck earning a whine of appreciation from him.

It was a small town. I loved these less populated places. I felt like I could be freer; meaning there aren't as many eyes to watch me or mouths to turn me in. That's if they even can tell that I am a demigod. I looked nothing like my wanted picture. That was accurate, as of 50 years ago. I have been changing my looks ever since. Right now I have short cropped blonde hair, and wore baggy clothes to hide my muscular figure.

It was around midday, and there were others out in the town. A man on a horse came traveling past me going the other way. "Good afternoon," his voice croaked at me.

"Evening sir."

I needed to find a place to settle down and make a home for myself for the next few months. There was an old bar off to the side that I stopped by and tied Onyx up on the fence out front. I entered through the cracked glass door and in. There were only a couple people in there. Four men total, it really was a small town. Two sat at a table off to the side and then another sat at the bar across from the bar tender. Everyone looked at me as I entered. They stared for a bit when they didn't recognize me then turned back to their previous thoughts.

This town probably doesn't see many new faces. It was a small place as it was and the world has become a lot bigger place since the arrival of the aliens. Millions upon millions have died, and for once in human existence more humans are dying that being born.

I walked up to the bar and grabbed a seat a few down from the other man.

The bar tender cut off what he was saying and walked over to me, "can I get you something son?"

Times were bad these days, and the bar tender would sell to anybody that came in to make a buck. I was technically an old man but in reality my body stopped aging at 20. Although I could pass for at least a 22 year old with my body type. I was a lot bigger and more built than those days of the wars I fought in.

"Do you have any water sir?" I asked the old balding bar tender.

"Sorry kid, water is short these days. All I got is beer, and some whiskey. Straight from the barrel though, that whiskey is my home brew, good stuff." He chucked a bit, and started choking.

Figures, but I couldn't blame him. He is probably trying to support a family and needed the water for them. "I'll take a beer please." I placed 50 cents on the table, and he smiled greedily and swiped up the money.

Money is short these days as well. Everything is a lot cheaper than it used to be. Those 50 cents was probably way more than enough, but I'm a generous person. I still have the attitude of wanting to help everyone around me. Maybe there was still a hero in me.

I frowned in disgust when he placed a musky looking amber liquid down in front of me. I'm not much of a drinker, but I'll take what I could get. And this stuff tasted like it has been skunked for years.

I forced the liquid down and turned to listen in on the conversation the bar tender was having with the other guy. The guy a couple seats down was puffing on a thick looking cigar, and had what it looked like the same drink down in front of him half drained. The cigar's smoke filled my noes almost bringing me to coughs. I scrunched my nose trying to keep the smoke away from me.

"…yea Joe. I thinkin the school is beefing up security this year." The guy smoking the cigar said when the bar tender returned to him.

"Huh? Why's that, my son still goes there you know?" Joe the bar tender replied.

"Yeah I know bout yo boy. Senior he is this year right?" The guy smoking the cigar looked about as dumb as he sounded. He had dirty, smelly clothes with holes in them, and he had a rough dirty looking mustache.

"Senior right, but why what do you mean beefing up security?"

"Oh, you member last year when that boy threatened to bring a gun to school and shoot all dem peace keepers?"

Peace keepers were the humans that helped the aliens in whatever way they can. There were a great number of them too. I think there just coward that are joining the winning side out of fear. The aliens sent them to places where they could not maintain themselves. So that's good news to me. If there are peace keepers here then there must not be any alien guard stationed in the town.

"Yeah, yeah I remember that boy. Him and his family disappeared a week later; poor souls."

"Damn right dey did, and I hear dis year there ganna be more of em. They have authorized fire arms too."

"Well everyone just needs to keep their heads down and avoid conflict with them. Those peace keepers love to flaunt their power, damn bastards."

I took a swig out of my warm beer then joined in. "The family that disappeared, could you tell me where I might find their home?"

They turned to look at me. The guy smoking a cigar gave a puff and let loose a bunch of smoke into my face. My jaw tightened, but I ignored him and focused on the bar tender finding him more sensible.

"There down by down by the end of Carrie Lane, aren't they Jack." Joe answered.

Smoking Jack just grunted and turned back to his drink.

I guess that was all I was going to get. "Thanks," I said to them before finishing my drink with a disgusted face then walked out. 

I looked out at the house on Carrie Lane from the back of Onyx. It wasn't big, and it looked like it hasn't been taken care of in years. Probably even before the family disappeared. The outside was all grown in, the grass stood 3 feet high and an old broken car sat by the side of the house. The inside wasn't much better, furniture was thrown everywhere and bottles were smashed on the ground.

I spent the next few days fixing the place up as best I could. I cleaned the house, and made it as homely as possible. It was tedious work, and I hated it. It was necessary though, the house can't look like some homeless kid on the run is in hiding. I need it to look like someone is living here for a long time as to not draw attention. I took a machete out of my pack and swung it through the grass effectively cutting it, it was my best way of getting that down. Lawnmowers no longer worked, so people usually just let the grass go, or let their animals eat it down. There was plenty of grass here for Onyx so I'm going to use the dead grass I cut down as fire starter. Fire meant life, and it was the only way too cook food and purify water you would find in streams and such. There were stores you could go and buy some food and supplies, but they were always expired and run by Peace keepers. I tended to avoid them as much as possible. When the house was too my liking I set out to hunt. That is one thing I have become skilled at over the years. I would set traps for small game and carve a spear out of wood with my knife and hunt larger game with that. Before this all started I probably couldn't hit a target 10 feet in front of me with a spear, but now I'd say that I'm pretty damn good.

I sat down at night to cook the rabbit I caught over the fire place in the small living room. There was a small couch as the only furniture in the room. That would be my bed for the next few months. Onyx was outside under the makeshift stable I made for him with plenty of hay.

I stared around the room as I munched on the delicious rabbit. So this was going to be my home for a while. Well I better get used to it. The school starts in a week and I figured that I would attend. I knew it would be better than sitting around doing nothing.

Well I guess this is another beginning of a new life. 

**(A/N)- I have had ideas for this story for a long time, and wanted to start it up. I'll try to update as fast as possible, but I like longer chapters so it might take some time. Hope you enjoy R&R **


End file.
